The Guardian of the Knight
by Kaliku
Summary: a wolfgirl shows up and Fakir realises her rool in the story. Will the guardian of the knight be able to protect him? or will he protect her?
1. Prolouge edited

A White wolf with a blood stained pelt found herself inside the walls of the Ballet school. Her memory deceived her, all she knew was that she was trying to get away from something. New Blood dripped down her mangled face. Her left eye had a clean slice on it, reaching from the tip of her cranium right down the her eye socket. Her eye had been destroyed. The fae struggled to keep her remaining eye open, and her sluggish pace showed how tired she was. Her head swayed with each toss of her front paws.

She came in sight of the fountain at the middle of the courtyard. Her ragged sluggish walk turned into a steadfast swift run. Her throat was burning and the sight of water energized her for those few moments of desperation. With all the strength she could muster up, she threw her body over the small wall that held the droplets of water in the calm pool. As her Body hit the water she emitted a small yelp of pain. But the one comfort, to quench her thirst, was worth it. The cold water pouring down her throat, put out the raging fire inside her. The water drenched her wounds as well, turning it a diluted crimson color.

With her throat soothed and her wounds washed she once again collected all the energy she could and threw herself over the small wall. But one of her front paws refused to cooperate, and her mangled wet body hit the concrete of the courtyard. Another yelp was emitted from her gentle muzzle. Instead of trying to lift herself up she lay there still and beaten her broken body had no strength left.

Her crystal blue eyes fought the eternal slumber she thought she was going to face. Her battle was lost and her mind drifted off.

((hehe short prologue but you'll see what happens :D I've gotten better at writing since my last stories –I might actually re-do them- But this was written in school :D once people start reading it I'll post chapter 1 )) 3333

EDITED!: 3-23-07


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

CH. 2

The creature awoke from her slumber 2 weeks later. She blinked her remaining eye and looked around. Her bandages were still present but she seamed to be almost fully healed. This was not the place she had fallen. There were soft _things_ that reminded her of rabbits and deer, Bears and turtles. Yet they had no scent, in fact her sense of smell seamed different also. She looked down at her body in shock. She was no longer covered in fur. Her rugged paws were not thin fragile hands, her claws flattened, her legs thick and her chest was broader. Her pelt seamed to be confined to the top of her skull. The only features about her she still had were her ears and tail. But they were both color-less, everything about her was color-less, even her eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream", she thought feeling her bandages.

There was a creak in the door and Ahiru walked in. She smiled in surprise "You're awake!", Ahiru slammed the door and ran down the hall. The wolf-like girl looked on puzzled by her actions. Her good hearing heard her running down the hall and saying;

"Fakir, Fakir! She's awake!" then 3 sets of footsteps approaching the door at a steady pace.

Fakir opened the door first with his uncle behind him, then Ahiru. He stayed at the doorway and let everyone pass him. He just stared at the wolf-like girl.

"Is it you…?", His uncle said walking towards the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and tried to touch her head. She jerked her head back and growled, as best she could with her human voice, lowly. "Fakir I need you to do something…" Fakir cringed as he didn't want to be called on. He got a strange feeling when he was near the girl, like a wormth.

"w-what is it?" He stopped leaning on the doorway and made his way to the side of the bed.

The Girl just looked at him, for she had the same feeling. A strange feeling she had never felt before.

"Hold out your hand" Fakir's body jumped again.

"Wh-why would I d-do that?!"

"Just do it"

Fakir reached out his hand. He was very uncomfortable with this. Finding a girl naked outside the courtyard was bad enough. By now he didn't want to get involved with her. Who knows what _powers _she could have, or what she's like. Maybe she will lash out at him or get upset because he saw her like _that. _But before he could pull his hand back she girl had sat up in the bed and started sniffing his hand. For a second he just stared at her strange gesture. Before long he felt her cold face against his warm hands and they both pulled back.

But her response was different. Her heart jumped and once again she felt her body changing. But this time it wasn't her structure, but her color. The snow white wolf ears changed to and indigo color, blending into the white as they his her scalp. Her long wavy hair became dark almost black and the very tips were also indigo. The fluffy white tail resembled her ears. Indigo on the tip and blended up into a light blue and then finally white.

The group looked on in amazement. The last change was her eye. It changed only slightly, into a light crystal blue.

((Had to cut it short cuz class in ending but here's the 1st part of the 1st chapter :D

I'll edit this with the next one probably in 2 days cuz I don't get study hall tomorrow, thanks for reading))


End file.
